wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelyne
Evangelyne is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. Amalia's long-suffering Cra bodyguard and best friend, Evangelyne initially follows Yugo out of concern for Amalia, but soon becomes attached to the others as well. By far the most level-headed of the group, Eva helps keep her somewhat flighty compatriots grounded, and her archery is a force to be reckoned with.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakfu_(TV_series) __TOC__ History Season 1 Evangelyne appears with Amalia, in a small scene looking for a certain place to go. Ruel offers to show them the way for 5 kamas but she refuses. They are seen in the Forbidden Forest around a small bonfire eating. Later, the village was being attacked by some sort of bugs that turns people into trees. The two join Yugo and the others to travel to the forest in order to find out why. The group travels into the forest and meet an ancient living tree named Soft Oak. When the group returned to Yugo's village, Amalia was there to witness Master Nox's curse on Alibert and the prophecy about Yugo's lineage. Upon hearing this the group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, the group arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. The old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougraloragran as the dragon sent Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougraloragran is defeated in the battle, and his Wakfu was retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of Wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. After figuring out what their objectives were the gang had to decided to separate, while Yugo and Adamai separated to find Grougaloragran's Dofus egg. Amalia would head back to the Sadida Kingdom to warn her father and her kingdom that they were to be invaded by Nox and that the Tree of Life was endanger. When she returned to her home, she encountered her brother Armand who had to temporary control of the kingdom while her father tended the Tree of Life. While she met with her brother, she found he had an audience with Master Joris, an emissary of Bonta. When she was reunited with her, she explained to him the current situation. But as they talked with her brother, his abrasive behavior and his anger towards the fact that Amalia "abandoned" her kingdom ruined the reunion. After her brother battled against Percedal, Eva's bow was destroyed and both her and Amalia were confined to Amalia's room. They decided to find her father and the Tree of Life. They were later freed by Master Joris. When they tried to go to the Tree Of Life, both her and Eva were trapped in a dream state by the tree. Subsequently being reunited with Amalia's father and trying to create a battle plan with her brother, Amalia was told the truth about the night that she left the kingdom her brother had supported her and told her father that this would help develop and overcome her mother's death. Nox begins his invasion on the Sadida Kingdom moments later. During the invasion, Amalia and Eva were able to reunite with Yugo and Percedal. The sight of Nox's destruction towards the trees caused Amalia to tap into the Tree of Life's energy. Amalia also bore witness to the death and sacrifice of Sir Percedal after he sacrificed himself while trying to protect Eva from Razortime. Despite the sacrifice, the battle ended up one-sided as Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of its Wakfu, turning Amalia and the Sadida race into trees in the process. Nox then used the Wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the Wakfu he'd worked to acquire. Unfortunately, it didn't went back far enough to save Percedal from his death. After the war ended with Nox's failure and his retreat, the Brotherhood mourned the death of Sir Percedal as his remains had disappeared in battle. To honor of his bravery and courage that he had showed in battle with his sacrifice, the Kingdom of Sadida had built a statue of the said Iop. Evangelyne also wrote a book dedicated Percedal's memory as it discussed his life and his heroic acts in battle with Nox. Season 2 At the beginning of Season 2, Eva is shown sitting in front of Percedal's statue, grieving as she writes and illustrates the legendary story of Sir Percedal Triestepin and the fight with The brotherhood of Tofu vs.Nox. While she was grieving, Evangelyne begun experiencing a series of illusions of Sir Percedal talking to her that he is alive and to come meet him at Rubilaxia. Evangelyne would try and convince the others that Percidal was indeed alive, only to be excused that her visions were just mere hysteria. Dissatisfied, Evangelyne set out on a solo adventure with Scribble to find Percedal. She eventually came to a nearby town and was told about how many villagers had been mysteriously abducted and many of the towns were being torn up by a moving mountain. As she journeyed to find the aforementioned mountain, she eventually met the mysterious duo Remington and Grany (a Beowmeow) who were both a pair of mysterious individuals who hunted and collected Shushus. The pair wanted to obtain Scribble from Evangelyne who refused to turn him over due the fact that he belonged to Yugo. The pair would have an intense fight with one another. "More to come" Season 3 In the beginning of season 3 Eva is shown to be living a quiet life with Dally. While managing her pregnancy and caring for Elely and Flopin, She along with the others in her family are attacked by Poo. After a rough fight Adamai appears and sends Eva and Flopin to Oropo’s tower. During her unconsciousness she has a nightmare of her three children turning to evil. She wakes up in a light, pillared room. She runs to find Flopin as they analyze the situation. During this time she and Flopin are attacked by Toxine. While she seemingly falls Dame Echo saves both her and Flopin. Echo helps keep them on that floor but is given orders by Oropo. After they rope Echo’s hands Toxine takes advantage of this to finish the job. Toxine strikes Eva’s belly but Flopin breaks Toxine’s Blade. Despite this the blade remains and this causes the baby to react. Eva then heads into labor as Flopin frees Echo to help with the delivery. Flopin and Echo eventually help her deliver her new son. During this time Oropo and Adamai’s Attempts to repair Eva’s Baby’s damage to the tower are futile. Later during this, Dally reunites with her. This is short lived as Oropo puts his final phase into action. Sipho then decides to morph into Eva’s newborn child as the two supposed newborns fight to see who’s the real one. This fight is short lived as Eva let’s Elely and Flopin hit Sipho. After Yugo And the others battle Oropo. Their efforts prove to be futile as the world is destroyed. Evangeline is shown to be holding her baby’s hand as she lets Dally say hello. She’s then seen looking with Yugo to their supposed new world. Personality Evangelyne is usually the most mature and level headed among her peers, partly due to her position as Amalia's personal bodyguard, a job she takes seriously. She is kind and loyal to her friends but is not afraid to be the disciplinarian so as to keep everyone in line, Leading to some of them calling her "boring" or "uptight". She is very brave, raising her bow against any opponent or enemy, but she knows when to retreat against something she cannot overcome. Appearance Season 1 Eva is an incredibly beautiful young Cra. She has short blonde hair with some of it put up. She has long ears, bright green eyes and brownish gloves. She has a black outfit and a brownish collar. She has a brown belt around the small black dress. She also carries a bow at all times and wears long brown boots. Season 2 She has blonde short hair with long ears, light green eyes and light skin. Her outfit is black, with brownish boots with a brown bag to her side and she has gloved with the finger parts cut off of the gloves. Season 3 Eva has blonde hair pulled into a loose, low bun. She wears a white blouse and black leggings. She also wears brown boots. Powers/Abilities *'Wakfu Enhanced Vision' - Eva can apparently concentrate her Wakfu to enable her to see over long distances and even through walls, as shown during Season 3. *'Physical Skills' - Eva is physically fit and nimble. She is capable of performing many types of acrobatic moves. She is described by other Cra to be an Elite Cra, and she demonstrates her Physical strength and endurance many times during the series. She is able to hold back Toxine’s blade in a choke hold, and then uppercut her onto the floor. She was also able to help Dally lift a stone pillar at the beginning of season 2. She could also chase Remington Smisse through a large area of Rubilaxa without getting physically tired. In the same instance, she was shown to also be able to wield Bourlof the Butcher, which could only be wielded by people with “two strong arms”. Throughout Season 3, she was also able to participate in and win many battles against skilled fighters and complete endurance-based tasks while soon expecting a third child. *'Master Archer' - Throughout the series, Eva has demonstrated a mastery at the archery skill. She can pull out her bow quickly, and fire precisely in very quick succession. While normal archers need time to pull the string, she can fire a barrage of arrows in very quick succession. *'Magic Bow' - The bow Evangelyne wields is very special, and does not need physical arrows to fire. The bow summons Wakfu arrows and generates whichever type Eva wishes once the string is pulled back. Her bow also magically shrinks down into a small wooden stub, which is easily stored on her belt, instead of a large bow mounted awkwardly on her back. Some of the arrows she is shown firing in the series are: **Basic Energy Arrow - Made of yellow energy, this is Eva's most used type of arrow. It can act as a normal arrow or discharge an electric shock. **Arrow of Ice - This arrow freezes anything it makes contact with. It is made out of blue energy. This arrow is very inconsistent in the area that it freezes. In the first season, the arrow was shown to create an iceberg at least 5 times the height of a tree in the Sadida kingdom. (Assuming the tree we are measuring is 60 feet in height, then the iceberg caused by the arrow is at least 300 feet high, or 91.44 meters in height.) Most other times, it only freezes a small part of the target’s body where the arrow struck. **Messenger Arrow **Signal Arrow - Seen in "The Black Crow", Like a flare gun, this arrow is composed of red energy and explodes like a firework some time after firing. This arrow can be used to send warnings to people far away, or to signal for help when needed. **Flaming Arrow **Recall Arrow - This arrow launches towards a needed ally however far away and lands near them. The ally can be transported to where Eva fired the arrow by grabbing it before it disappears. **Pushback Arrow - This arrow is one of Eva’s most powerful arrows. She only used it once in the series when she gave Dally a boost of speed to save their children. The arrow is powerful enough to push forward a person for a considerable distance and lift them off their feet. Relationships Amalia Evangelyne is Amalia's bodyguard who ran away with her when they were leaving the Sadida Kingdom. Amalia's tends to act like a spoiled princess when she is mad at Evangelyne and will sometimes ever command her to do what she says. Despite all this they have a good friendship and respect for one another, and Eva tends to act like an older sister to her. Percedal At first, she shows no attraction to Percedal and is immune to his constant flirting, finding him annoying. She often gets irritated at his inability to think before he acts and dragging the rest of the group into a situation. However, as time goes on, the two develop a strong relationship, which steadily turns into a romantic one. Although the two disagree from time to time is is obvious that they are still deeply in love. In the first OVA it is revealed that they had two kids; Elely and Flopin. At the end of the third OVA they are shown getting married. Cleophee Cleophee is Evangelyne's younger sister who in Season 2 runs away from home. After, she is found by the Brotherhood and it is shown that she has a rough relationship with both Eva and Amalia. Yugo Eva and Yugo share a big sister/little brother sort of relationship, though she likely relies on him more than the other members to keep the group under control, as he tends to display a level head and sound judgment in most situations. Yugo is also aware that the key to working with Evangelyne is to respect her intelligence. Indeed, when the boy had tricked the rest of the Brotherhood into helping Xav the Baker into helping him compete in a royal baking competition, Eva asked why he never tried to pull any tricks or flattery with her. The Eliatrope responded that she was far too clever for him, which prompted her to call him a smart kid. Eva also encourages Yugo to trust in his friends during the battle of the Crimson Claws, stating that though he wished them to wait away from the fighting while he investigated, that his friends would not and could not abandon someone who had fought for all of them without a moment's hesitation and that the Brotherhood would stand by him until the bitter end. Gallery Wakfueva.jpeg Little_evangelyne.jpg| Eva as a little girl. Wakfu_épisode_06_55.jpg| Young Eva visting a sick Amalia Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Cra Category:Heroes